User talk:Mysushi2
It's always nice to see a new user on the wiki, look forward to working with you. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:37, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, there is no need to create another page titled "Toa Airose". All I did was move your page to Airose, in accordance with our Wiki Policy. All content should be on the "Airose" page, and I have to delete the duplicate page. If you have any more questions about the policy, please ask me. Regards, VarkanaxTalk 01:02,10/14/2011 Yes, I did edit one of your pages, but that was just to make it more "wiki friendly", I wasn't changing any of your ideas or anything like that. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 01:06, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ps. please be sure to sign your messages after you leave one on a talk page (jst type in four tildes, ex. ~) Hello again, Mysushi. I just wanted to give a word of advice, I would reccomend that you don't create so many pages at a time, i made the same mistake, now i've got around 10 pages that i have yet to complete. It gets overwhelming. Just giving you a heads up, you can continue on if you'd like. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 01:52, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello. It's nothing against you or anything, but I'd suggest you improve your grammar (ex. spelling, capitalization, and punctuation). It's nothing against you, again, but CBW needs good article quality, and bad grammar kinda makes our pages look unorganized and "ugly". Now, I'm absolutely fine with you not using grammar on non-mainspace articles (blogs, blog comments, talk pages, user pages, user talk pages, etc.) although a few may think of it is hard to understand, but for mainspace articles, I advise you use good grammar, before your pages may be nominated for deletion. I just wanted to let you know, this refers to Shadowmasters comment above, if you ever need help in grammar or with pages that need to be "wikified" please let me or anyone else know. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 18:55, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Shadowmaster again. I've noticed that you are making a lot of articles that do not match the Custom BIONICLE Wiki name title policy. Absolutely no character titles in specific character page names. So, for example, "Toa Tahu" is prohibited. The page must be made as, "Tahu". The only exception is in team names, for example, "Toa Mata". Please stop making pages that break that policy, it's getting a bit redundant and annoying. Also, please stop removing the Wikify templates that are being added to your pages, they are to stay. And, as I said before, improving your grammar might help. I have seen the message on your userpage, but if you can, please take the time to use good grammar. Sorry about how harsh this message is, I just want to get the point out as well as possible. I'll answer for Varkanax. You cannot delete a page, you need to contact an administrator and get them to delete a page. I happen to be an admin. What do you want deleted? Alright, done. If you need any pages restored, let me or one of the admins know, and they'll be brought back to just how they looked before I deleted them.